Deformed Love
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: No importaba cuanto lo intentara, él sería mío aunque tuviese que ser a la fuerza ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que en su propio juego? YAOI. VaatixGreen (leve mención de ShadowxVio y BluexRed)


Bueno, heme aqui probando publicar algo en esta categoria. Debo decir que me siento nerviosa y creo que casi nadie lo leera pero al menos puedo intentarlo, no? Debo decir que en esta historia utilizo los nombres en ingles porque me agradan mas que los de español asi que solo esa aclaracion y en las notas de autor dire la pequeña advertencia que deberia decir aqui pero no lo hago o quita el suspenso. No se vale ir hasta abajo a ver de que trata!

**Advertencias:** Lo puse Rated M por lenguaje y por algunas insinuaciones que nunca pense que saldrian de mi cabeza XD (es culpa de alguien)

**Disclaimer:** The legend of Zelda no me pertence, lo unico de lo que puedo sentirme bien es de crear esta historia.

Disfrutenlo por favor n_n

* * *

Ahí estaba él sonriendo otra vez junto a esa chica rubia llamada Zelda, quien es la princesa de Hyrule como si lo que acababa de ver hubiese sido algo muy normal. Eso me hacía sentir enfermo, molesto, triste, decepcionado y por sobretodo sentía odio de no poder interferir.

Sería tan "lamentable" si la jovencita desapareciera y fuese encontrada en su habitación, llena de sangre y sin algunos de sus miembros a la vista... A menos que buscaran en su armario, las chicas siempre colocan ahí lo que van a ponerse al día siguiente. Reí en voz baja de solo pensar en la princesa y su muerte nada dulce pero debía contenerme o sino….

Caminé hacia otra dirección, perdido en mis pensamientos homicidas hasta que a lo lejos vi a otras dos parejas caminando de la mano respectivamente mientras reían y platicaban hasta que me vieron con un poco de preocupación. No entendí el porqué tenían esa cara pero Shadow fue el primero en acercarse a mí.

"Vaati… ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Quizás por el estado en que esta tu cuerpo" Esa voz provenía del novio de mi mejor amigo, Vio Link "Tienes aspecto como si no hubieras dormido en semanas además de que tu cara esta pálida y con ojeras marcadas"

"… No es nada, es solo que he estado practicando mi magia. Es todo."

"No deberías sobreesforzarte, ya sabes que la magia no lo es todo y tu salud es importante"

"Gracias por el consejo Shadow pero en verdad estoy bien"

"¿Aun estas así por Green?" Esa voz era del temperamental Blue Link, quien recibió un zape de parte de Vio por la indiscreción.

Se hizo un incomodo y largo silencio. Todos sabían lo que paso en aquel día de otoño, justamente el año pasado. Yo siempre he amado a Green desde que comencé a vivir en Hyrule, quizás era su determinación o su agresividad lo que me enamoró sin contar su obvia belleza física aunque hasta cierto punto eso no importaba tanto como su interior.

En aquella tarde, paseábamos por el bosque de Hyrule y yo estaba tomando el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos hacia él. Me sentía nervioso ya que ni yo mismo sabía que era capaz de amar a alguien de esta forma tan intensa y maravillosa; no ayudaba el hecho de saber que había cuatro pares de ojos azules observando desde lejos como es que se daba ese momento. Al final lo detuve y con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas le dije lo mucho que lo amaba, lo dispuesto que estaba para hacerlo feliz, lo intenso que eran mis sentimientos y lo maravilloso que sería estar al lado de alguien como él.

La espera se sintió como una tortura infinita, solo observando nerviosamente esa mirada azulina que provenía de mi persona amada quien no articulaba ninguna palabra, solo se dedicaba a contemplarme sin ninguna emoción. Supongo que estaba pensando en su respuesta, lo comprendía ya que era una seria decisión el aceptar o no a alguien.

_"No estoy interesado en que seas mi novio, Vaati"_

Toda la esperanza que tenía se destrozó en menos de un segundo luego de oír su repuesta. Bajé la mirada un momento, tomando fuerza para no entristecerme frente a él y luego hacerle frente a su rostro que parecía tener una sonrisa pero seguramente era mi imaginación. Cuando le pregunté el porqué no podía sentir lo mismo que yo, él solo respondió que quería familia y un hombre no puede dar a luz a una nueva vida sin mencionar lo anticuado que era estar de esa forma con una persona de su mismo género. Luego de eso se fue alegando que estaba incomodo, dejándome solo mientras el viento soplaba mi cabello y se llevaba las lágrimas que no dudaron en escaparse de mis ojos.

Recuerdo que Shadow, Blue y Red acudieron a mi ayuda mientras Vio fue tras su mejor amigo para hablar con él seriamente. No escuchaba ninguna palabra de consuelo, no lo necesitaba ya que el que Green no me correspondiera no era el fin del mundo de nadie más que del mío propio, el que fue creado en mi interior a partir de ese sentimiento de amor no correspondido.

Volviendo a la realidad, observé como Red tenía algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos al recordar lo que sucedió en aquella tarde mientras Blue lo consolaba. Shadow solo me dio un par de golpes amistosos en mi hombro y Vio solo me veía con tristeza e impotencia ya que luego de haber hablado con Green, ellos casi no se habían hablado.

"No pongan esas caras, estoy bien y la vida continua, ustedes deben ser felices sin importar lo que pase y no deben preocuparse por mí ya que estaré bien". Antes de que intentaran decir algo más, pasé de largo de ellos aunque sentía las cuatro miradas sobre mi espalda.

A medida que me alejaba, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido durante este tiempo. Había creado una poción para poder dar a luz una nueva vida incluso si fuese un hombre quien lo usara ya que mi magia no tiene límites ni tampoco mi ambición. Sin embargo ese líquido solo lo había creado para tener orgullo, realmente no planeaba utilizarlo en nadie ni tampoco ataría a Green con esto ya que eso sería inútil por no decir que seria patético.

De pronto me vi sonriendo, sería tan placentero poder tener a Green todo el día en mi habitación besándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse en placer mientras grita mi nombre, oírlo implorar por más de mi mientras yo simplemente me dedicaría a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo perder la razón, hacerle sentir que estaba en el mismo placentero infierno…Porque yo lo torturaría, sí que lo haría. Detenerme cuando él estuviese a punto de llegar a su clímax para desesperarlo, ir lento cuando desee ir rápido, ir rápido cuando desee ir lento, ser cruel con él para encerrarlo en mi cárcel personal. Castigarlo por el dolor que provocaba en mi interior.

Sonreí más ampliamente de solo imaginarlo, eso sería maravilloso. ¿Acaso existe una mejor tortura que el placer mismo? No saber si está disfrutando o si le duele, incluso podría ser ambas y no podría quejarse ya que en realidad no duele, solo recibiría algo que el cuerpo necesita pero no de la forma como se desea.

Caminé a las afueras de Hyrule y no me detuve hasta llegar al bosque, justo en el lugar donde fui rechazado, me subí a un árbol y esperé a que anocheciera a pesar que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. El atardecer era hermoso. Era como ver la luz siendo devorada por la oscuridad para abrirle paso a todo sentimiento profundo que nadie desea aceptar que posee. Sus miedos, sus ambiciones, sus locuras y todo lo que la sociedad considera tabú.

No importaba la espera que hiciera, sabía que en algún momento pasaría. Así es siempre y a veces tarda más de lo usual a propósito. Al final aunque no lo parezca la oscuridad siempre devora a la luz de una forma muy lenta en los corazones de los hombres. En el mío también. ¿La luz gana? ¿Realmente el amor es luz y puede cambiarlo todo para bien? Yo descubrí que no. La luz, específicamente el amor, no solo crea cosas buenas sino que también crea cosas malas y oscuras. ¿Cómo odiar a alguien sin haberlo querido antes? ¿Cómo desear venganza si no lastiman algo o alguien a quien se estima? ¿Cómo no desear morir luego de perder algo querido? ¿Cómo no llegar a la locura sin antes desearlo? Todas esas preguntas llevan a la misma conclusión, antes de que el mal exista siempre debe haber algo bueno que se deforma.

Una deformidad.

En eso me había convertido yo, en una deformidad andante. Mi mundo se retorció deliciosamente lento luego de aquel día gracias a él. Dejé de amarlo con la inocencia y sinceridad de antes solo para darle paso a un amor retorcido lleno de lujuria y obsesión donde era capaz de asesinar a quien se interponga en mis sentimientos, donde soñaba despierto en como lo haría mío y como lo torturaría si estuviese a mi lado todo el día.

La luz crea oscuridad. Esa es la realidad de las cosas. Donde hay luz siempre hay oscuridad pero difícilmente se da el contrario de esa regla. Shadow fue una de esas excepciones ya que él, siendo oscuro, aprendió a amar a Vio y eso creo amor entre ambos. Uno muy leal a pesar de que irónicamente Vio lo traicionó antes para lograr salvar Hyrule. Lo que cambio tal trágico desenlace y que fue considerado como la máxima prueba del amor del Link violeta hacia Shadow fue implorar a las diosas el regreso de la sombra del héroe y le permitiesen estar en la luz si a cambio él juraba atar su vida a la de su pareja de tal forma que la muerte de uno implicaba el mismo resultado en el otro. Las diosas fueron benevolentes con ambos pues ciertamente no dejaron que el Link astuto se sacrificara de tal forma y simplemente le concedieron el deseo sin ninguna condición ya que Shadow ya no era un ente oscuro, en su interior siempre fue alguien a quien se le podría considerar como buena persona.

Fue el mismo Shadow Link quien convenció a los cuatro Link's de traerme de regreso ya que dijo una realidad, ante todo y originalmente yo era un minish y si me convertí en malvado fue porque la ambición de los hombres quedo atrapado en mi interior, haciéndose uno conmigo para formar el mal. De alguna manera logró convencer al cuarteto y ellos me sacaron de mi sueño eterno con ayuda de las diosas aunque la condición era que yo no debía intentar volver a destruir Hyrule ni obtener la fuerza dorada.

Desde hace años convivo en este sitio aunque realmente no soy aceptado por nadie de los Hylianos, me había acostumbrado a la soledad sin embargo Green entro poco a poco en mi mundo y yo fui cayendo por él hasta que me enamoré y pasó lo inevitable. De alguna manera debí haberlo adivinado.

Ya era de noche, ya no se veía más que las lejanas luces de la ciudadela de Hyrule y las estrellas sobre mí. El viento nocturno acarició mi cabello, dejando que se elevara lo suficiente. Estaba esperando el momento para que comenzara el espectáculo nocturno que todas las noches deseaba con ansiedad.

Comencé a imaginar cómo serian las cosas si Green me hubiese aceptado. Ahora mismo estaría tomado de la mano con él susurrando a su oído cosas bonitas que el lado bueno de mi personalidad le hubiera ofrecido mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba las mejillas, la frente, los parpados de los ojos, la punta de su nariz y sus labios. Sus labios eran suaves y yo lo sabía además de que se notaba que así era. Esos labios que me llevan a una locura donde él me pertenecía solo a mí y a nadie más. Una donde ambos caminaríamos de la mano junto al otro par de parejas y donde las noches serian largas sesiones de amor puro e inocente. Pero no era así, esa era una realidad demasiada lejana y hasta cierto punto absurda.

Yo me había convertido en un sadista, alguien quien deseaba poder hacerle sentir el doloroso placer de la injusta vida a su ser amado. Amarrarlo. Morderlo. Lamerlo. Chuparlo. Hacerlo mío. Hacerlo mío y de nadie más aunque tuviera que raptarlo o asesinar a la mismísima princesa de Hyrule. Podría condenar mi alma solo para tenerlo junto a mí las veinticuatro horas del día haciéndole esa adictiva tortura porque por nada del mundo lo dejaría escapar de mí.

De pronto sentí una roca chocando contra mi espalda, sentí un dolor pero eso era lo de menos, mi invitado había llegado y con ello comenzaría mi espectáculo nocturno. Bajé del árbol y me acerqué a la persona encapuchada con una sonrisa. "Pensé habías dicho que no tardarías en venir"

"Puedo tardar todo lo que desee… Después de todo, esto solo es diversión"

Me coloqué frente a la persona que ocultaba su rostro y lo tomé por la cintura con total deseo. "Hoy fuiste cruel"

"¿Acaso te dije que fueras a ese lugar? De todas maneras, tú deberías saber que así son las cosas desde el principio"

"Mas no me esperaba que hoy lo hicieras con mayor propósito"

"No sabes lo divertido que me resulta ver tu rostro en momentos como ese, parece que te desesperas. ¿Acaso aun permanecen esos sentimientos en tu interior?"

"¿Qué pasaría si así fuese, Green?" Le bajé la capucha para poder ver una sonrisa maliciosa y unos ojos en los que me reflejaba sin ninguna aparente emoción profunda además del placer de verme desesperado.

"No podrías ser más tonto si así fuese y lo sabes perfectamente, aunque no me sorprendería que aun estuvieses interesado" Lo oí reírse levemente mientras se soltaba de mi agarre para caminar unos pasos delante, colocándose en el exacto lugar donde le confesé mis sentimientos. "No deberías tratar así a Vaati. Al menos debiste ser más suave con tus palabras ¿no crees? ¿O acaso te gustaría que te hicieran lo mismo?... Esas palabras fueron las que Vio me dijo en aquel día de otoño mas se aterrorizó cuando supo mis intenciones. Está claro que tuve que hacer que guardara el secreto aunque fuese de forma amenazante".

"Creí que Vio era tu mejor amigo".

"Si que lo es pero a veces su moral se interpone con mi deseo. Es fantástico como el amor hacia Shadow puede mantenerlo quieto y en silencio"

Fue en ese momento que entendí el porqué ese rubio en especial me veía con tristeza cada vez que me veía, él sabía lo que estaba pasándome a causa de Green y a pesar de que quisiera ayudarme, no podría entrometerse por seguridad a Shadow y quizás hasta la propia. En ese caso el amor lo está haciendo débil frente a su aparente líder.

"Te sientes mal por Vio ¿no es así?"

"No, simplemente ahora cobra sentido el porqué él ya no se te acerca más"

"Se hizo aburrido desde que esta con Shadow"

"¿No te hace feliz verlo con alguien más?"

"Eso me da igual pero se hizo aburrido porque ya no es el frío y calculador Link"

"Te gusta destruir"

Lo vi sonreír ampliamente para luego decir con voz firme "Ven aquí Vaati"

Si, esta es la realidad oculta que solo el bosque podría testificar. La identidad oculta de Green que al parecer solo Vio y yo conocemos pero que ninguno de los dos podemos enfrentar debido a la peligrosidad que poseía en el caso del Link violeta y lo intoxicantemente adictivo que era para mí. Caminé los pasos necesarios hacia él mientras recordaba lo que paso ese mismo día de otoño pero por la noche.

Acababa de terminar de lamentarme cuando una sombra pasó cerca de mi hogar, el cual no estaba en Hyrule sino en las afueras. No me importó y simplemente dejé que lo que sea que me acechara siguiera con su trabajo ya que me sentía destruido totalmente. Mi sorpresa fue sentir como cubrían mi boca y una voz muy conocida susurraba en mi oído con total seducción. _"¿Aun estas lamentándote?"_

Mis ojos se habían abierto totalmente por la sorpresa mientras un escalofrió recorría mi ser, volteé a verlo por sobre mi hombro y sentí que algo andaba mal. Su mirada no era la misma de siempre, era intensa pero llena de un deseo que no quería descifrar. Aparté su mano y me alejé de él un poco. _"¿Qué haces aquí, Green Link?"_

"_Quería ver si aun seguías lamentándote y por lo que veo aun lo haces"_ Su sonrisa se amplió y me envió más escalofríos, sentía que debería huir pero no podía por alguna razón. _"Vengo a hacer una especie de trato contigo"_

"_Yo no quiero hacer ningún trato contigo"_

"_No lo sabes, ni siquiera has escuchado mi propuesta. Hazlo por mí Vaati, escúchame"_

Fruncí el ceño ante la forma en que lo dijo, se aprovechaba de mi poca voluntad contra él pero ciertamente estaba curioso. _"¿Qué quieres?"_

"_Quiero que seas mi esclavo"_

"_¿Q-Qué?"_ Lo miré incrédulo. _"¿De qué va esta broma Green?"_

"_No es broma. Yo nunca te veré como algo más que una diversión ¿entiendes?"_ Se acercó a mí y tomó mi barbilla para sonreír más ante mi expresión. _"Tu rostro cuando demuestra dolor o incluso incredulidad es divertido"_

"_Tú no eres Green"_ Aparté su mano de un manotazo. _"Podré amarte pero eso no implica que caeré tan bajo por ti. Tengo algo llamado-"_

"_¿Dignidad? Lo dudo mucho, hechicero del viento. Puedo ver en tus ojos que morirías solo por tener algo conmigo y no puedes engañarme"_

"_Estas enfermo"_

"…_Puede ser pero dudo que eso te moleste ¿o sí?"_ Sentí como me contraminaba a la pared de golpe mientras tomaba mi rostro con rudeza, sonriendo más al escuchar mi quejido. _"Tu naturaleza no es buena, nunca lo ha sido Vaati así que no pretendas amarme como los demás, tú eres diferente"_

"_¡Suéltame!"_ Me removí un poco desesperado.

Green me sostuvo más fuerte para obligarme a verlo mientras sonreía más y se sentaba sobre mí. _"Eres atractivo físicamente hablando pero en tu interior no existe mayor cosa aparte de la maldad que tanto te caracteriza, eres un genocida al que nunca le importo nadie más que si mismo"_

"_E-Eso no es..."_

"_Si que lo es. A ti nunca te ha importado nadie Vaati y tus sentimientos hacia mi son solo la soledad de tu interior hablando, solo deseas utilizarme tanto o menos de lo que yo quiero utilizarte a ti"_

"_¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Qué ganas con humillarme?"_ Lo miré a los ojos mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

"_Quiero que seas mío pero yo jamás seria tuyo"_

"_¡No voy a hacer eso! Yo quiero tenerte completamente para mi, quiero que me ames"_

"_¿Lo ves? Solo quieres imponerte, quisieras obligarme a amarte pero sabes que no lo lograrás. Con mi propuesta tu tendrías una ilusión de eso por las noches"_ Lo miré con enojo, por primera vez deseaba golpearlo mientras unas finas lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas. _"No llores Vaati, todo estará bien. Sé que al final rogarás por esta propuesta y me asegurare de que así sea"_

De improviso me besó con total pasión aunque sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. Su beso era demasiado intenso y no pude evitar gemir ante tal contacto y más si se frotaba contra mi cuerpo, específicamente sobre mi zona pélvica. Me ruboricé bastante mientras intentaba separarme aunque no podía evitar desear más de eso, quería sentirlo pero no quería dejar mi orgullo así que sin medir mí fuerza lo empujé fuertemente haciendo que chocara contra unas sillas. Me preocupé al escucharlo quejarse y me acerqué rápidamente. _"¿Green? ¿Estás bien? No fue mi intención golpear-"_ Nuevamente me besó, colocándome sobre él mientras sus manos acariciaban mi torso por sobre la ropa, no pude evitar corresponder a su beso ya que en verdad me hacía sentir bien nuevamente pero justo cuando comenzaba a dejarme llevar, Green me empujó y se separó de mi para luego ponerse en pie.

"_Ya sabes cuál es mi condición si quieres más de mí"_ Sonrió maliciosamente _"Si aceptas ser mi esclavo, podría complacerte por las noches aunque el resto del día seré absolutamente independiente a ti"_

"…_. N-No lo hare"_

"_Eso deberá ser comprobado. Pasa una buena noche Vaati y piénsalo bien que mi paciencia tiene límites también"_ Luego de esa noche, no pude dormir muy bien. No entendía que fue todo eso o si solo fue una ilusión que vi o aluciné pero luego pude comprobar que no fue así.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudadela de Hyrule después de tres días de no poner pie en ella, pude ver a lo lejos a Green hablando con Zelda animadamente pero de reojo logró verme y sonrió de esa misma manera que sonrió en aquella noche. De improviso, tomó a Zelda y la besó apasionadamente, de la misma manera en que lo hizo conmigo. Me dolió mucho ver a la persona que quería con sinceridad haciendo eso frente a mí pero me sorprendí al ver que él mantenía sus ojos observándome con malicia. ¿Estaba intentando torturarme? Lo miré molesto y me di la vuelta para irme.

En otra ocasión estaba buscando un libro de pociones en la biblioteca cuando de pronto me sentí acechado por una mirada conocida, al voltear a ver por sobre mi hombro pude ver a Green sonriéndome de esa manera nuevamente mientras Zelda parecía no notar que ni siquiera le estaba haciendo caso a su abrazo. Lentamente la mano de Green se posó en la espalda de la rubia para luego ir descendiendo torturosamente para mí. ¿Cómo sería si esa mano se aferrara a mí y no a ella? ¿Qué se sentiría? En ese momento los recuerdos de aquella noche aparecieron en mi mente, esos labios, esa caricia sobre mi torso y ese movimiento que hizo para tentarme sobre mi cuerpo. Lo miré molesto nuevamente pero él solo sonrió y elevó una ceja para luego acariciar la pierna de la chica por sobre su vestido, haciendo que el dolor en mi interior y la tortura emocional aumentaran. Me fui inmediatamente de ese lugar sin llevar ningún libro conmigo.

Así pasaron días o semanas de pura tortura, siempre tentándome e hiriéndome en lo más profundo de mí ser. En público, él mismo era uno de los que me molestaban y odiaban como si en verdad fuese un ser repulsivo solo por ser una entidad oscura como primera naturaleza pero en cuanto no había mirada sobre él aparte de la mía, me seducía de tantas maneras dolorosas ya que Zelda estaba usualmente relacionada. Yo lo sabía, él me humillaba por mis sentimientos y tenía un total control sobre mí porque por las noches no podía evitar dejar de imaginar qué pasaría si él hiciese eso conmigo. Yo no sería nada tímido como Zelda quien solo se deja hacer, yo lo haría sentir placer porque nadie más que yo podría lograrlo.

Me estaba deformando.

El amor que inicialmente tenía se estaba modificando, convirtiéndose en obsesión y lujuria porque esta vez ya no lo evitaba, iba todos los días a la ciudadela de Hyrule sabiendo que lo encontraría en brazos de ella y que él buscaría una forma discreta de hacerme sentir este dolor que poco a poco me desesperaba y enceguecía de una manera lenta pero segura.

En menos tiempo de lo que inicialmente imaginé, lo detuve del brazo y lo jalé hacia mí, contraminándolo contra un árbol para besarlo con toda la pasión que había acumulado, a lo que él correspondió gustosamente aun a pesar de que mi beso no era dulce, era rudo y dominante, casi como si estuviese vengándome de él de la mejor manera posible, en su mismo juego. Segundos después se separó de mí y sonrió con total malicia.

"_Así que ¿aceptas la propuesta verdad?"_ Acarició mi mejilla con falsa dulzura, veía en sus ojos que mi expresión simplemente le divertía. _"¿Serás mi esclavo, Vaati?"_

"…_Si"_

Desde entonces todos los días era lo mismo. En las mañanas él me torturaba como solo a él se le ocurría y realmente lo lograba, especialmente cuando le decía a la rubia las dos palabras que jamás me diría a mí y que yo no podía hacer más que solo añorarlas. Por las noches era diferente, todo el enojo acumulado lo canalizaba en torturas contra el rubio mientras teníamos sexo porque lastimosamente solo eso era para él y justo cuando iniciaba el amanecer, él desaparecía y me dejaba con un vacio en mi interior que terminaba en sollozos y lágrimas cargadas de dolor .

"¿Recordando buenos tiempos, Vaati?"

"Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablar ahora"

Nuevamente comencé a beber ese placentero veneno que yo mismo consumía obedientemente, no podía ser amable con Green debido a cada acción que hacia conmigo. Si los demás lo supieran aparte de Vio, seguramente estarían asqueados de su amigo y líder aunque no dirían nada porque serian amenazados justo como el Link astuto estaba.

Era un placer escucharlo gemir mi nombre ante cada mordida, golpe, lamida, beso y acción que yo hacía con él. Era un placer para mi cuerpo aunque por dentro no dejaba de destruirme a mí mismo porque tal como Green dijo esto solo era diversión para él aunque no fuese así para mí ya que era la única manera de transmitirle mis sentimientos marchitos. El amor que le tenía hacia que me doliera mucho más toda esta esclavitud superficial, especialmente si hoy me di por enterado que Zelda se casaría con Green muy pronto y no conforme con eso hoy los vi haciendo lo único que creí que él hacia conmigo, vi como se hacían uno y luego sonreían como si nada llenos de felicidad. En medio de toda esa acción comencé a derramar lágrimas. Me sentía terrible, como si todas estas acciones de casi un año de desarrollo hubiesen sido como estarme incrustando una daga de forma lenta.

Green no me hizo caso, no me miró ni intentó comprenderme. Solo era su diversión y si él se divertía, lo demás no importaba. Comencé a reír casi maniáticamente mientras gemía y jadeaba su nombre sin dejar de llorar. Esta sería la última vez y yo deseaba disfrutarlo aun a pesar de todo el huracán de emociones que yo tenía en mi interior. El choque que nuestros cuerpos hicieron en esta ocasión fue muy intenso, casi llegamos a gritarnos debido al placer que teníamos pero justo cuando estábamos llegando a nuestro final, rebusque entre los ropajes que ya no poseía en mi cuerpo y saqué una daga que brillaba ante la luz del casi amanecer.

"¿Q-Qué haces~?" Por primera vez podía ver un poco de temor en sus ojos y sentí que por fin podía decir que uno de tus sentimientos era autentico conmigo.

"Tú eres un sadista Green… T-Tú eres alguien que gusta de torturar a los demás y yo fui víctima de ello. Construiste un mundo en mi interior solo para destruirlo después hasta deformarlo a tu antojo" Hice mis penetraciones mucho más rápidas, sabiendo que faltaba poco para él también.

"Ahh~ N-No sé qué intentas decir~~"

Sonreí, el miedo de ver la daga hacia que retuviera el placer que en verdad sentía. "Todo este tiempo he estado muriendo por ti. Porque yo te amaba he caído en esta asquerosa situación pero he decidido que es momento de terminar mi amado Green Link~~ Hay un lugar donde los dos podremos estar y Zelda no será una intervención entre ambos~"

De pronto comenzaste a reírte en medio de jadeos, dejándome sorprendido. "¿E-Entonces que esperas~? Hazlo Vaati~~ No le temo ni a la muerte~"

"En verdad estás enfermo~~"

"…Puede ser… Pero antes de que acabes con mi vida, quiero decirte algo. Te amo Vaati~~"

Con eso era más que suficiente para mí, sabía lo que acababa de pasar y esa calidez lo demostraba. Una relación fatal como la nuestra debía finalizar con algo de este estilo, reí un poco y lo besé con una dulce pasión. "Yo te amo también Green…"

Sentí el frio invadirme mientras finalmente caía en los brazos de Green quien me besó los labios antes de que comenzara a hundirme en la muerte. ¿Qué mejor manera de morir que en los brazos ensangrentados de tu ser amado? Nunca hubiera imaginado que mi lindo rubio tendría una daga en su ropa también y que con solo esas dos palabras me iba a aturdir el tiempo suficiente para asesinar mi cuerpo.

Ni Zelda podría tener lo que yo tuve. Mientras ella presumiría el amor de Green, yo podría llevarme su locura, su lujuria y su pasión hasta la oscuridad eterna. Era una lástima que no podría ver la cara de Shadow y de Vio cuando recibieran el paquete que les envié hoy para que pudiesen formar su propia familia.

Vi una vez más a Green y con una sonrisa torcida decidí que no sería capaz de esperarlo y con mi último aliento, logré incrustar mi daga en su corazón a lo que Green soltó un quejido, quizás esa era la única manera de entrar en él. Finalmente cerré los ojos sabiendo que mi rubio y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre, amándonos de esta forma sádica hasta en la misma oscuridad.

* * *

Podía ver el amanecer, realmente era hermoso sentir como los rayos del sol naciente acariciaban mi moribundo cuerpo ya que a pesar de que la daga apunto a mi corazón esta no había tocado mi musculo vital por la debilidad que tuvo Vaati en su último aliento y sin embargo estaba perdiendo mi liquido por una hemorragia. Tenía la fuerza como para ir a que Vio me atendiera ya que a pesar de la amenaza él aun me estimaba y se preocupaba por mi pero no se me antojaba.

¿Cómo comencé a comportarme así?

Recuerdo que al principio todo estaba bien hasta que de pronto mi padre comenzó a llegar borracho de su trabajo y cuando yo intentaba ayudarle, este simplemente me golpeaba y me hacía sentir mucho dolor hasta hacerme gritar y huir a mi habitación hasta que una noche no supo contenerse e intento tomarme a la fuerza creyendo que era mi madre. No podía detenerlo ya que él era mucho más fuerte, en medio del dolor que sus golpes y caricias me daban, también sentí un poco de placer aunque en mi interior me estuviese destrozando. Justo cuando él iba a entrar en mi interior, una ráfaga de viento lo separó de mí y lo mandó lejos hasta perderlo en un pasillo. Al ver por la ventana vi a Vaati muy preocupado por mi diciendo palabras que no entendía pero al final recuerdo que me baño y vistió con delicadeza; se quedó esa noche a mi lado para asegurarse que mi padre no volvería a intentarlo.

Pasaron días en los que yo parecía un muerto viviente mientras me cuestionaba muchas cosas sobre la vida. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué lo hizo mi padre? ¿Acaso el amor paterno no es protección? Pero él me agredió de forma sexual, física y emocional sin importarle ese lazo familiar. Justo en esos días en que pensaba y cuestionaba el sentido de este mundo, Vaati estuvo para mí intentando consolarme porque solo él sabía lo que había pasado. Era el único testigo de una noche de fractura.

Entonces entendí algo, yo me sentía solo. Me sentía absolutamente solo y necesitaba la atención de alguien sin importarme realmente quien fuese porque desde que tengo memoria siempre había sido ese mi destino. Solo necesitaba de alguien que se desviviera por mí hasta el punto de enloquecer, alguien que sufriera con solo saber que yo respiraba para alguien más aunque no fuese así. Estaba cansado de esta soledad porque ahora Vio tenia a Shadow al igual que Blue y Red se tenían, Zelda estaba ocupada en cosas del castillo, no tenia madre porque estaba muerta y mi padre se desvivía por todos menos por mí.

"_G-Green, bueno sé que podría ser repentino y eso pero quería que supieras algo"_ Vaati me estaba hablando y decidí ponerle atención. _"Quería que supieras que en verdad te amo Green, lo hago con tal intensidad que estaría dispuesto a morir por ti ya que tú eres una maravillosa persona y aunque mi pasado no es el mejor de todos, te juro que podría cambiar si lo deseas. Te protegería de todo aquello que te cause dolor tanto como tú me lo permitas ya que para mí sería un honor estar a tu lado por siempre. Así que, ¿aceptarías ser mi novio?"_

Me quedé en blanco unos segundos después de escucharlo. Vaati estaba frente a mí confesando su amor hacia mi persona pero ¿Realmente me amaba? ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer todo lo que dijo solo por mí? Sonreí casi inconscientemente ¿quién diría que mi salvador seria la persona elegida para vivir junto a mí este sentimiento destructivo que crecía en mi interior? Lo mejor de todo era que de alguna manera él ya estaba acostumbrado a la maldad así que no sería nada nuevo para él.

Quizás Vaati podría rescatarme de mi deformado interior y me purificaría hasta volver a ser el Green de antes, el que confiaba en todos y no tenia deseos de destruir a nadie. Si, solo Vaati podría entender este sentimiento de destrucción. Lo negué de la forma más cruel posible, diciéndole falsos argumentos como si a mí me importara algo de esas palabras. Yo no quería familia y no me interesaba con quien me vieran los demás, solo quería volver a ser como antes y para eso debía de hacer lo mismo que a mí me hicieron. Me alejé del lugar para ir de regreso a la ciudadela de Hyrule mientras escuchaba el llanto del hechicero, de algún manera me hacía sentir satisfacción ¿Quién diría que mis palabras y solo las mías podrían hacer llorar a alguien tan temido como él?

"_¡Green!"_ Vio apareció frente a mí y me detuvo _"No deberías tratar así a Vaati"._ No le respondí _"Al menos debiste ser más suave con tus palabras ¿no crees? ¿O acaso te gustaría que te hicieran lo mismo?"_ Sonreí ante lo último dicho, eso era lo que quería ¿Por qué no compartir mi dolor con él?

"_Vio, eres un ingenuo ¿lo sabías? Pero seré sincero contigo por nuestra amistad o la que solíamos tener. Quiero hacer lo que dices, quiero que Vaati sufra tanto como yo he venido haciéndolo, quiero que él me ame tanto que enloquezca hasta el punto de no tener voluntad más que la mía, será mío únicamente y él obedecerá todo lo que yo diga. Haré que ruegue por mí y que solo yo sea su necesidad aunque le duela"_

"_Estas…Estas…"_ Por primera vez podía ver cierto temor en los ojos analíticos de Vio, así es yo había enloquecido pero buscaría mi retorno a partir de la deformidad de alguien más. _"¡Estás enfermo Green! ¡Eso no está nada bien! Deberías-"_

Lo empujé contra uno de los arboles, no por nada era el líder y tenía más fuerza que todos. _"No pretendas decirme que hacer. Ustedes tres me dejaron a un lado desde que tienen pareja y nunca se molestaron en intentar saber que sentía o pensaba pero ahora es tarde ya que quien sufrirá las consecuencias será Vaati"_ Le tapé la boca a mi mejor amigo mientras susurraba en su oído. _"Si me entero que alguien más siquiera sospecha de lo que acabas de enterarte, te juro que Shadow desaparecerá y esta vez ni las diosas podrán traerlo de regreso"_ Me separé totalmente de él mientras sus ojos me veían con horror pero no dijo nada después de eso. _"Eres un buen chico Vio, realmente eres el astuto"_

Durante esa noche le di mi propuesta a Vaati, quería hacerlo dependiente de mi y sabía exactamente la forma de hacerlo. Aproveché sus sentimientos como medio para entrar en su mente y jugando a querer tener intimidad con él lo dejé con las ganas de más. Todo lo que vino después fue sencillo ya que lo único que debía de hacer era torturarlo psicológicamente con Zelda, hacerle sentir que me necesitaba o al menos que debía de intentar tomarme si realmente deseaba algo de mí. Pero ese juego preliminar era una espada doble filo ya que en verdad ver a Vaati observándome me hacia desear más de él y me daba una furia interna cuando lo veía sonreír con alguien más que no fuese yo, decidí intensificar mi tortura ya que solo quería que fuese mío. Solo mío. Sus pensamientos, sus latidos, sus respiraciones, su amor, su odio e incluso los sentimientos que aun no existían en su interior quería que fuesen míos.

Finalmente en una tarde, me robó un desesperado y deseoso beso. Podía sentir como me mordía el labio de forma fuerte para que abriera mi boca y de esa forma darle paso a su lengua que sin ninguna delicadeza recorrió todo lo que podía pero no podía darle más hasta asegurarme que su voluntad era inexistente y que se haría solo mío. Sentí satisfacción al escuchar su afirmación a la propuesta antes dada y después de ese día solo hubieron vórtices destructivos pero placenteros para ambos. Mientras él me dominaba a pura lujuria por las noches, yo lo dominaba en sus pensamientos por las mañanas hasta el punto en que podía sentir su necesidad de tomarme a la fuerza pero él sabía que no debía hacerlo o esa noche no podría desahogar su pasión herida porque yo no acudiría al bosque.

Poco a poco sentía satisfacción en mi interior, Vaati realmente era el único que podría soportar cada tortura que yo le hacía sin decir nada o quejarse. Con Zelda solo era una pantalla, ella no era más que un instrumento para torturar a mi pareja porque si, Vaati solo era mío y yo era de él aunque jamás se lo diría o el juego terminaría. Poco a poco era mi pareja quien parecía un muerto viviente mientras yo me veía cada vez más vivo. Lo estaba destruyendo de forma lenta pero sabía que resistiría por más tiempo.

Era un placer sentir sus manos violentas queriendo marcarme como suyo, oírlo gemir mi nombre en medio de su dolor y lujuria de forma desesperada, sentir como sus besos me llevaban hasta lo inimaginable, sentir que solo él podía llenar el vacío en mi interior con su esencia y sus sentimientos deformes. Las veces en que él desaparecía o simplemente no iba a mi encuentro en el bosque, era yo quien enloquecía hasta el punto de destruir algunos árboles. Odiaba que hiciera eso pero eso hacia divertido el juego de los dos ya que en cuanto lo volvía a ver, lo torturaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, tanto así que a veces lo veía llorar de impotencia y desesperación pero todo eso se arreglaba en la noche donde ambos desatábamos nuestra furia con besos, golpes, arañazos, palabras hirientes, gritos, mordidas y muchas cosas más que nadie podría entender.

Antes de dormir un rato hasta las nueve de la mañana después de una agitada noche, siempre pensaba en Vaati sabiendo que él pensaría en mí también porque ambos estábamos unidos y sé que nadie más podría invadirlo como yo ya lo había hecho. Nadie sabría que es muy sensible en los dos puntos de su torso y que con un par de mordidas o lamidas bastaban para excitarlo bastante. Tampoco sabrán que él tenía una marca propia en su espalda que solo se notaba si él había usado magia negra ese día la cual tenía una forma de un ojo derramando una lágrima y con tres triángulos sobre él, cada vez que la veía decidía castigarlo y remarcaba ese símbolo con mi uña mientras él continuaba entrando en mi interior así que lo hacía gemir en placer y dolor como lo era nuestra relación. Tampoco iban a saber lo apasionado que podría llegar a ser si se excitaba de la manera correcta, él era imparable y cuando lograba hacerlo me llevaba hasta lo más profundo del placer; tanto así que me desesperaba no poder enloquecerlo de la misma manera en que él hacia conmigo. Nadie sabrá que el sabor de sus lágrimas no son saladas, para mí son dulces y que cuando él lloraba frente a mí en medio de la pasión era porque estaba sufriendo en su interior y la única manera en que se estabilizaba era dándome caricias dulces junto a palabras llenas de amor que en mi interior yo guardaba con recelo sin responderle que yo me sentía exactamente igual que él. Acababa de recordar los antiguos sonrojos que se formaban en sus mejillas antes de que todo esto comenzara, él era ciertamente adorable.

El sol de la mañana ya había terminado de salir pero yo tenía mucho frio, al ver a un lado vi a Vaati durmiendo por siempre sin mi total permiso aunque ahora ya no estábamos en una posición tan comprometedora como en la que habíamos quedado antes y aunque hubiera sido gracioso ver el rostro de quienes nos encontraran de esa forma, no podía permitir que vieran su cuerpo desnudo ya que solo me pertenecía a mí. Lo abracé suavemente mientras seguía perdiendo sangre, sabía que pronto sería mi turno de buscarlo así que decidí ser sincero con él por una vez.

"Vaati… Gracias por todo lo que soportaste ya que aunque no lo creas eso me hacía feliz, en mi ser interior no sabes cómo luchaba por no gemir lo mucho que te amaba" Acaricie su fría mejilla "Te debo tantas cosas ya que tú sanaste mi dolor y lo convertiste en placer y secundariamente en felicidad, es una lástima que no hayas resistido más y al final intentaste matarme. Yo creí que no serias capaz de hacerlo pero cuando vi que lo intentaste me enojé mucho y al final quien asesino primero fui yo mientras tú decidiste darme una tortura final, no me dejaste morir rápido y me diste la oportunidad de elegir si vivir o morir pero mírame, no puedo hacerlo sin ti ya que nadie más podría comprender mi dolor y aceptarlo como tú lo hiciste" Lo besé en los labios con amor, la única y última vez que lo haría mientras acariciaba su cabello, dejé escapar algunas lagrimas de culpabilidad "Es irónico que ahora mismo me pregunte cómo hubiera sido vivir a tu lado como lo haría una pareja normal, te hacías notar que eras un lindo chico".

Entrelacé mis manos a las suyas, ambos estábamos con la misma temperatura corporal y eso me hizo sonreír. "Espero que me hayas apartado puesto o yo iré a buscarte y créeme que no te agradara" Me coloqué sobre él y como si fuese una simple siesta, apoyé mi cabeza en su ensangrentado pecho y cerré los ojos imaginando un final mejor donde ambos llegábamos a ancianos tomados de las manos viendo como el anochecer se devoraba la luz del mundo al igual que nuestras vidas en este momento.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten por el ooc que hice pero es que sentia ganas de hacer que esta vez fuese Green Link quien iniciara todo lo malo y no Vaati. Espero sus comentarios, en serio ya que aunque no lo crean eso hace sentir muy bien a la persona y el no recibir muchos implica que la historia no es tan buena como se esperaba (o eso hace pensar). Gracias por su tiempo nOn


End file.
